


A Happy End

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've made it, all of them, through everything (AU for the book and most likely for the third Hobbit movie as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1425862#t1425862) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

  
“We’ve made it”, Kili was the first to say it out loud. He sounded a little wondrous as if he couldn’t believe it. There was a moment of stillness among them which was broken when they all broke out in relieved laughter.

Balin and Dwalin touched their heads to each other, Thorin was pulling Fili and Kili into a giant hug, Gloin had one hand around his locket and the other on his brother’s shoulder. Nori and Dori were squashing Ori between them and Bombur, Bifur and Bofur held a group hug that Bilbo was pulled into by a brightly grinning Bofur while he felt Gandalf’s hand on his shoulder.

They had actually made it. All of them. The sudden realisation of this fact made Bilbo feel dizzy and light-headed. Most of the time it had seemed likely that they would all die. He bet even Gandalf hadn’t believed that they would all live through their adventure unscathed.

“To our master burglar”, Kili said, still wrapped up in Thorin’s arms.

“Yes, to Bilbo”, Bofur said as well, wrapping his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders.

“No, no”, Bilbo was shaking his head. “To all of us.”

“Yes”, Thorin replied softly. He was smiling which made him easily look twenty years younger, “to us. We couldn’t have done this without all of us here.” He looked to each of them in turn and Bilbo felt it too. Whatever would happen in the future this company would always remain in each other’s hearts. For a moment he even forgot the ring in his pocket.

“No one will believe us”, Oin said.

“I wrote everything down. They’ll have to”, Ori protested.

“I’m sure they’ll be singing songs about your quest for age to come”, Gandalf reassured him.

“Nothing like a good story to good ale. Dain should better have brought some”, Dwalin added.

“Oh”, Bilbo said suddenly and everyone looked at him.

“What is it?” FIli asked.

“I’ll have to go the whole way back”, Bilbo answered with dawning horror.

Everyone laughed.

“Don’t worry, laddie”, Balin said, “We brought you here, we’ll get you back.”

“Yeah, I mean what’s the worst that could happen?” Bofur asked optimistically.

Which earned him a slap to the head from Gloin. “Don’t jinx it.”

“I didn’t – “Bofur started to protest but Bilbo interrupted him. “It’s fine. I guess after this there’s nothing we can’t face.” He looked at Thorin who tilted his head approvingly.

“Do you think Smaug left us something to eat?” Bombur asked which earned him some more chuckles.

“He’s right”, Dori said, “this calls for a feast.”

“Maybe Dain brought food”, Nori said.

“We could asked the people from Esgaroth”, Oin suggested.

“We’re not asking the elves. I don’t want to eat that green stuff ever again”, Ori said quickly.

“This might be a good opportunity to mend old relations”, Gandalf said to Thorin whose smile immediately dimmed slightly.

“Yes”, Kili seemed to be the only one who thought it was a brilliant idea, “Legolas owes me a rematch now that I have a proper bow again.” He patted his Dwarven bow. Thorin looked less than pleased but Fili, catching his uncle’s eyes, smiled and fondly rolled his eyes at his brother.

“And if no one wants to share their food we still have our master burglar”, Bofur added laughingly.

“Why is it always me who does all the work?” Bilbo complained mildly.

“Admit it, you’ll miss it”, Bofur replied.

“Yeah, probably”, Bilbo said softly and followed the others in the quest for food.


End file.
